Muffy and the Foster kid
by Arthur 2014
Summary: The Crosswire family takes in a Foster kid.
1. Chapter 1

Muffy and the Foster kid

* * *

The Crosswire family decides to take in a Foster child. That child lost both his parents so he goes into Foster care. His mame is Mark. Like the Crosswire family he is a monkey. See what happens. We start out at The Crosswire mansion.

" So yes we decided to take in a Foster kid," said Mr. Crosswire," It will be good.

" But why daddy?" said Muffy, " Boy or girl?"

" To help raise a child in need," said Mrs. Crosswire, " It is a boy named Mark."

" How old is he?" said Muffy, " So we know if he goes to a school or not?"

" He is 4 years old," said Mrs. Crosswire, " He goes to Either Elwood City Preschool or the one called ELF."

They got the paper work all took care of. Then a car pulled up and out came Mark. He is wearing a backpack with a man caring his suit cases. Which happens to be his stuff.

" Hi my name is Mark," he said, " What room do i get?"

" Right this way Mark," said Bailey, " I hope you like it here."

He followed him to the room that is now his as long as he is with them. Or they could adopt him. He came out.

" What preschool you go to?" said Muffy, After all i know of two of them."

"Elwood City Preschool," said Mark, " I have been since the fall."

" Okay," said Muffy, " I went there when i was four."

See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Mark goes to school

Muffy and the foster kid

* * *

That foster home boy starts Lakewood today. He is a good boy. See what happens. We begin with him and Muffy getting in the limo to go to school. Bailey is ready to take them there. They are now on their way to Lakewood. They arrived there.

"Muffy who is that?" said Arthur, "Never seen him before."  
"Our new foster kid," said Muffy, "My parents might adopt him."  
"He looks like a nice kid," said Francine, "Is he nice?"  
"He sure is," said Muffy, "He is a bit shy though."  
"I am just a little," said Mark, "But i know your her friends so i can talk to all of you."

He then went off to Elwood City Preschool. He knows DW a bit. As well as Bud. Even will talk to Emily. Just not anymore for now anyway. Until he learns to open up more.

"He is a preschool student right?" said Buster, "Just want to know?"  
"He sure is," said Muffy, "He just wanted to see all of you."  
"That is great," said Arthur, "I think he knows DW and Bud."  
"That is possible i guess," said Muffy, He just might know them."

Bailey took him to Elwood City preschool. He saw all of them has also arrived. They went inside. Miss. Morgan likes him.

"Look there is Mark," said DW, "He lives with Muffy and them now."  
"I also hear that," said Bud, "Lets go talk to him."  
"Yes we will Bud," said DW, "We sure will talk to him."

They went over to talk to Mark. He will talk to them two and Emily.

"Hi Mark," said DW, "We heard you was in ELF but now you come here."  
"Hi you three," said Mark, "Lets go play."

They went to play. They became friends that day. See what happens next chapter.


	3. Good boy and fancy restaurant

Muffy and the foster kid

* * *

Muffy and Mark are at the Mansion having breakfast before school. They are now talking. If Mark likes it there or not.

"So Mark do you like this mansion," said Mr. Crosswire, "Or not?"  
"I love this place," said Mark, "Bigger than my old house."  
"That is good," said Muffy, "We have to go to our schools now."  
"Yes i am ready for school," said Mark, "DW, Emily, and Bud are friends."

Them two got in the limo. They are heading to the Preschool first this time. He saw his friends going in it as well.

"Hi Mark," said DW, "How are you so far?"  
"So far it is good," said Mark, "I had a great breakfast."  
"That is good," said Bud, "Same here."  
"And same here," said Emily, "Lets go color."

They went off to go color. They love doing that a lot. They are 4 years old after all. Now we see Muffy at Lakewood.

"Hi Muffy," said Francine, "Are you getting along with Mark?"  
"I sure am," said Muffy, "He is a good boy."  
"That is good," said Arthur, "He seems nice."  
"He is very nice Arthur, "And polite like you."

After school they are heading out to a fancy restaurant. They love that place.

"I love this place," said Mark, "And great food."  
"It sure is a nice place," said Mrs. Crosswire, "And great food as you said."

After dinner came dessert. Then went home full. They enjoyed it.

"That was a good place," said Mark, "Best fancy restaurant i have ever been to."  
"How many did you go to?" said Muffy, "If you don't mind telling me?"  
"None," said Mark, "First time was today. I loved it."  
"We knew you would love it," said Muffy, "Time to me to do homework."

After that Mark had his bath then Muffy had hers. They are in their rooms. They went to sleep. See what happens next.


	4. They will adopt him

Muffy and the foster kid

* * *

It is Saturday so they are all at the park ready to play. Which includes the 4 year old's. Deciding what to play. They decided to play hide and seek. Binky is it first. They enjoy playing it. Mark loves that game a lot. After 3 games they are talking to Mark. About if he ants to be adopted or not.

"So will they adopt you Mark?" said Arthur, "Or not?"  
"I think they will adopt me," said Mark, "That is what i hope for."  
"That is good," said Buster, "Lets have that picnic."  
"That is the plan," said Arthur, "Lets eat now."

They are enjoying fried chicken and such. They love having that. They love that food Mr. Read made for them. He is a good at making that meal for them.

"That was great fried chicken," said Mark, "I enjoyed it."  
"My dad made it," said Arthur, "He is a good cook."  
"He sure is," said Mark, "It was very good."  
"It sure is," said Buster, "I love to eat you know."

After a bit they went back to playing hide and seek. Which they love to play a lot. They love that since they are kids. After all of that Bailey took Muffy and Mark home. It was time for dinner 5 minutes after arriving there. So they did was their hands.

"Did you enjoy the park Mark?" said Mrs. Crosswire, "Or did not like it?"  
"I loved it," said Mark, "e had lots of fun and had a good lunch."  
"That is good," said Mrs. Crosswire, "We are going to adopt you."  
"That is good," said Mark, "I was hoping for that."  
"You will be my brother," said Muffy, "Chip will be the oldest brother."

Mark is one happy boy. He was hoping that day would come. He will be a crosswire. See what happens next chapter.


	5. Adoption

Muffy and the foster kid

* * *

Mark is getting adopted in this chapter. One more chapter left in this story. We see them in the court room to begin the adoption of Mark so he can become a Crosswire. Which he wants to be. He loves that family. They are all wearing nice clothes. Even Mark is in a suit. It is a court room after all.

"I hope this goes well," said Mark, "So i can be a Crosswire."  
"I am sure it will go well," said Mr. Crosswire, "You will be a Crosswire i promise."  
"You will be my little brother," said Muffy, "Which i want by the way. You are a good kid Mark."

They all stood as The Judge came out and sat down on the judge's table as all them have in court rooms.

"You may all be seated," said the Judge, "The case of the adoption of Mark Porter has come to order."

They all did as they was told. The case has now begun. The adoption is going well for the Crosswire's now.

"Well time for me to decide if i will let you adopt him," said the Judge, "Or if someone else should. You can adopt him."  
"Your a Crosswire now Mark," said Mr. Crosswire, "Like i promised you."  
"That is good news," said Mark, "I am a Crosswire now."

Mark is a Crosswire so he is very happy. The Crosswire family is also as happy as Mark is now. They will have a party for it. As always they hired Mr. Read to bring the food. The entire Read family is there.

"That is good you got adopted Mark," said Arthur, "You got what you wanted."  
"It is sure good," said Mark, "I am glad i am a Crosswire now."

Next chapter is the party. It will be the last chapter of this story. See what happens next.


	6. The Party Last chapter

Muffy and the foster kid

* * *

This chapter is the party. It is the last chapter of this story. See what happens. We see it is at The Mansion. Outside anyway. They are wearing nice clothes. Including Arthur and them. That is what A Crosswire party is like. Arthur likes wearing it.

"Well, i am glad, you are a Crosswire now," said Arthur, "You will see, Chip when he visit's."  
"Chip, will like, to meet you," said Muffy, "He, is in college right now."  
"He comes, at times," said Francine, "We, see him at times."  
"I would, like to meet him," said Mark, "Since, he will be my, big brother."

Then over came Ladonna and Bud. Bud still wearing that hat on his head. Just not his boots. And has Rapty with him.

"Always, wear that hat Bud?" said Muffy, "I never, saw you, without it on."  
"I, will take it, off if you like," said Bud, "If, you like?"  
"Yes, please," said Muffy, "Just, to see what, you look like, without it on."

He took it off revealing a full head of brown hair. He looks good without it on.

"You, look fine without, it on," said Muffy, "Why, do you wear it?"  
"I love, this hat," said Bud, "That is why. I, just take it off, when bath time when i am naked."  
"Makes, since to me," said Muffy, "Bath's, are done naked."

The party went on. It is a good party welcoming Mark to the Crosswire family.

"It, is a good party," said Arthur, "So far, anyway."  
"Yes, it is," said Buster, "With good, food."  
"I, love this, party," said Mark, "Good, to be a Crosswire now."

It was a great party. He loves being a Crosswire. He is good friends with DW, Bud, and Emily. The End.


End file.
